Test devices and test use cases for testing user equipment devices such as smartphones, IoT components or base station devices, become more and more complex. A test apparatus for testing user equipment devices comprises limited resources for performing the required test procedures. A test apparatus may be able to run several test applications concurrently. However, when a user selects an additional test case, the hardware and/or software resources of the test apparatus may not be sufficient to support the additional test case because the resources of the test apparatus have already been assigned to other test cases.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus which avoid resource conflicts between test cases selected by a user.